


Finn's Awesome Idea

by accio_remus



Series: The Best Decision He Ever Made [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Beth Puckerman - Freeform, Fluff, Fuckurt Trope Bingo, M/M, Puck Keeps Beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/pseuds/accio_remus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Finn's night home with Beth and she won't stop crying. Luckily he has an awesome idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn's Awesome Idea

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Puck Keeps Beth" square on Puckurt bingo. I feel like there is at least one more story in this verse coming, but not this week ;-)

It was nice for a summer night, not too hot, which was helpful since Beth wouldn’t stop crying.

“Come on sweetie, it’s okay. Just go to sleep.” Finn bounced her up and down in his arms. It was getting easier to hold her now that she wasn’t as floppy, but that also meant she wiggled a lot too. 

He’d been trying to get her to go to sleep for two hours but she just seemed to get angrier instead.  Last night, when Puck had been home he’d just slipped her into her baby carrier and she dozed right off. It was worth a try.

Careful to strap it on and put her in the pouch the way his mom had shown him he had her snuggled up to chest in a few minutes. Walking back and forth through the living room he started to sing the song that Puck had made up.

“When we’re walking, we’re not screaming

So we’re walking all day long.

When we’re walking, we’re not screaming

So we’ll walk and sing this song.”

Clearly, that song only worked for Noah. He was walking, but Beth was still screaming. His mom was working late, and they’d agreed they wouldn’t interrupt Puck’s night classes unless it was a real emergency. The fact that everyone but him could stop Beth from crying didn’t count as an emergency.

His mom told him not to worry. She said that he and Beth would figure each other out sooner rather than later, but it had been almost five months and he still felt useless a lot of the time.  Still, even in the worst times, he was sure he’d made the right decision.

Slipping out of the harness and carefully putting Beth down in the Pack’n’Play he went into the kitchen for a snack and a break.  He tried to think of times when Beth had calmed down for someone besides Puck. Mercedes and Tina had taken turns babysitting during football camp and Beth had just cuddled up to their chests and gone to sleep like the little angel that she was most of the time.

Finn stopped in his tracks. Their chests! It was normal for babies to like boobs, right? That was the whole point of boobs? He tried not to look too much now that he was with Puck, but both Mercedes and Tina had decent boobs. Maybe Beth just missed boobs! She was easy for his mom too.

Well, great. Mystery solved, except despite Santana’s bitchy comments to the contrary he did not actually have breasts. That’s when he had an awesome idea.

He felt a little weird going into his mom’s room and getting one of her bras, but if it helped Beth sleep he’d deal with a little weird. If it worked, he could order one online or something. Nobody would have to know.

Finn had a little trouble getting it on. It’s not like Quinn had ever let him get far enough to see one up close, but eventually, he managed. He was still flat, though, he needed to find something to go in the bra. He looked around quickly. He wanted to get back to Beth before too much longer. Then he got an another awesome idea. He went into his room and grabbed two clean socks from the basket beside his dresser and then went into the bathroom.  He started stuffing each sock with toilet paper until he figured they were at least as big as Tina’s and then stuffed the socks into the bra. Time to kick ass at this parenting thing.

He went downstairs and scooped Beth, who was crying but no longer screaming, into his arms and settled her against his chest.  She seemed to quiet down a little, so he held her tight and began dancing around the room singing some of her favorites. 

He was so happy with her change in mood that he didn’t hear Puck’s key in the lock or the door open behind him until he twirled around during the chorus of Faithfully. Puck was standing in the doorway, his school bag still in his hand clearly trying to stop laughing long enough to speak.

“What the hell?”

Finn stopped dancing and realized the scene his boyfriend had just walked in on. He looked down at his outfit, which now consisted of basketball shorts, one of Puck’s Kiss t-shirts, and his mother’s beige bra stuffed with gym socks. All the stress of the last couple hours melted right out of him and he burst out laughing.  “I was trying to get her to sleep. I figured she was good for the girls and my mom, maybe she found boobs comforting!”

Puck bit his lip and nodded, but he just couldn’t hold it in. He started to laugh as well. All of the sudden they heard something they’d never heard before as Beth let out a tiny, tinkling laugh.  Both men stopped and stared at her.

Puck smiled and said, “Bethie! Was that funny? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha?”

Beth looked at him and laughed again before reaching her arms out for her daddy.

Finn gave her a little squeeze before handing her over. “Papa was silly tonight? Are you a silly girl?”

Beth made another happy gurgle and laid her head against Puck’s shoulder.

“I guess she wanted her daddy,” Finn said as Beth yawned. Puck leaned over and wrapped the arm that wasn’t holding Beth around Finn. “Her daddy couldn’t do this without her Papa. You’re great with her and we’re both damn lucky to have you.”

Finn wrapped his arms around both Puck and Beth, “I don’t care what anyone says, our family is perfect.”

“Damn right,” Puck said pulling away slowly. They both looked down to find Beth had fallen asleep in Puck’s arms.

Finn grinned, “Let’s get her into bed so we can have some alone time before my mom gets home from work.”

“It’s been a while, but I’m pretty sure I can still take one of those things off with one hand,” Puck said, leading the way to the nursery.

Finn pretended to be impressed that he could before rolling them both over and tossing the rest of their clothes to the floor.  By the time Carole came home from work everyone was sleeping peacefully.


End file.
